Strategies for PVP Match
'What is PVP Match?' PVP Match is a mode that managers compete with each other in real time. 'What is the rule of PVP Match?' 'Match Rule' 1. Each Inter-Server Competition session will last for one month and each match will cost 2 Vitalities. 2. Your opponent will be chosen in the whole servers. You can ban 3 of the opponent's players from the match after the matching. 3. After banning the players, each side can choose 3 players for your first XI from the 8 players recommended by the system. 4. When the choices have been made, the match will start. You can get 3 points for a win, 1 point for a draw and -3 points for a loss. 5. According to the points in Inter-Server Competition, the teams can receive different titles. Team Title contains Amateur, Regional, National, Intercontinental and World-Class. 6. You will get 1 extra point for 3 consecutive wins. The teams with Amateur title will not lose any points when they are defeated. 7. Players recommended by the system are at full Reinforce and full Bonding. Bonus for Club/National Bonding for Reinforce is 600. 'Ranking Rule' 1. The rank will be based on the following order list: Honor Title, Points, Sum of Team Attack and Defense, Team Attack. 2. The rank list will be updated every hour. 3. Honor Reward: The 1st team on the rank list will be shown in the inter-server announcement for a week. 4. The top 100 on the inter-server competition ranking will win the ribbon of "King of the Pitch" and will have a preference to present. The ribbon effect will last for one competition season and you can check it on the ranking list on your server. 'The tactic strategy of PVP Match' Update: In 4.6 version, we have added a brand new Tactic Guide function in PVP Match to help you better know it. In the 4.2 version of Football Master, the tactic system in PVP Match has changed for a better strategic experience. Football Master Official now provides a guide and hope it can help you to better know how the new system works. First of all, it will be more intuitive to know the real-time situation if you change the default game view. And you need to know that the “circle” and whether there is a “star” in the “circle” is very important. We will use a screenshot as an example to give you a detailed explanation of the new system. In the screenshot, White is our side and Black is your opponent. Firstly, we need to find out the best defense tactic to counter your opponent’s attack tactic. We can see there are 6 circles belong to our players and all of them are located in the midline. That means our attack tactic is “Central Attack” now. In the same way, we can know that your opponent’s tactic is also “Central Attack” for his circles are also located in the midline. “Central Defense” will be the best defense tactic to counter your opponent’s attack tactic. Secondly, we need to find out the best attack tactic to counter your opponent’s defense tactic. If your current attack tactic is the best, all of your circles should have a star. However; specific to the screenshot, only 4 of the 6 circles have a star. That means “Central Attack” is not the best. So, how can we find the best attack tactic? The location of the star circle is the key. We can find that 4 of our players have star circle. Two of them are located in the left of midline. No.15 is located near the midline and No.16 is located in the right of midline. There are more star circles in the left. That means “Left Attack” will be the best attack tactic of our side. The new tactic system needs you to observe the real-time situation and change your tactic in time just like a coach in the real world. Hope you can understand how the new system works by this guide. Enjoy Football Master!